One Short story of his life
by ShortShower
Summary: An short story about Sasukes life. It has no connection to any other fanfic or the series. Read it and be pleased.


**This is just an old short story about Sasukes life. It has no connection to any other story. It's just what it is. Enjoy. **

His Room was empty and quiet, to quiet. He turned on some random CD and half died in his bed. To tired to even care to close the door.  
-"I really should lock the door before Itachi comes home… but I'm too tired… I don't care if he fuckes me…" he just lay there, emotionless and stone hearted.  
The door slammed downstairs and Sasuke snatched out of his light sleep.  
- Sasuke!! Were Are You?!  
A pissed voice, owned by his brother, screamed after him. And Sasuke knew what will happen when his brother entered his room.  
Itachi stamped in through the open doorway.  
- You are so going to pay for what you did!! The tall man screamed.  
Sasuke just stared at his brother with a grin on his face.  
-Pay for what? I haven't done anything? He played innocent but he knew Itachi wouldn't care whatever he said.  
Itachi almost burned with anger.  
-You said to dad that I stole that car! I told you! If you would tell anyone I'll fuck the brains out of you!  
Still Sasuke just stared. Itachis eyes where like fire and he attacked Sasuke on the bed'

The poor 9 year old boy, crying empty tears on his pillow while feeling the pain in his body from his big brothers punches and fucks. He screamed but he knew that no one heard, and if someone did, they wouldn't care.  
When his brother was done with him, he leaved the room. Leaving sasuke on the bed, naked, bloody and crying.  
This situation had been repeated so many time's sasuke had lost the count of it.  
Later that day, when the howl family was home and they all were sitting at the dinner table, sasuke had all the burses and wounds under his T-shirt. Itachi were very careful by were he marked his little brother so that the adults couldn't see.  
- Itachi, I don't want to fight with you again, but I'm just wondering, why did you do it?  
The older man at the table, the dad of the family, was talking with a depressive voice and didn't look up at his son.  
- Well I needed a car, the middle man said with that voice that gave all weak ones around him goosebumps.  
- It was still pathetic the dad said.  
Sasuke hurried with his food and ran up to his room and locked the door. The tension in the room downstairs was like poison gas. He couldn't breathe because he knew that they all will blame him in the end. He clicked on play and the floor and the walls started shaking with the music. He read through his home work and pushed the feeling away. Now he was the boy everyone knew, the lonely and emotionless boy named Sasuke Uchiha. The only one that didn't know that boy, was him self.

Year after year went past. Itachi moved out of the house and the incest stopped. But Itachi still touched him like a lover and that gave Sasuke nightmares. Now Sasuke lived alone with his mother and father. Not like they ever said a word to each other. In one year the only thing Sasuke heard from his parents were "cant you find an apartment soon?" and things like that. So Sasuke moved out as well, to a one room apartment in the city; alone. He lived there in tree years, fighting for food and money. When he was out of money he went out on the streets and picked up someone who gave enough money for a fuck. He got raped and raped and paid and paid. The only nights he slept were when his body was so exhausted and hurt that he fainted to sleep. He could sleep for days if he wanted to.  
He also made a friend in the building he lived in. They were very close and Sasuke could even cry in his friend arms, and he did that, so many time´s. But one day when Sasuke came home, he found his friends body on his bed, cut in pieces. The white sheets were now red and glowing.  
By the sight of his only friend remnants he vomit in the hallway and started running away. He ran for days, in to the woods and slept under a tree.  
One night when he lay there, crying in loneliness, a man walked by. The man found Sasuke.  
- Why are you crying?  
The man said to the young boy.  
- I'm all alone, I don't have ha home! Sasuke didn't know how to react so he screamed at the strange man.  
-well I can't leave you here, do you want to follow me home? I can give you a room for some days?  
The man reached his hand to sasuke. The pale boy couldn't see the man's face but he was desperate.  
He followed the man home and fell asleep in the unknown mans arms.

He woke up in a soft bed. The feeling of warmth felt amazing, a feeling he had almost forgot.  
-God Morning, a voice came out of no were and sasuke reacted. On a chair in the other side of the room sat the man that he had talked to the night before.  
-God morning, sasuke said. His 13 year old body was aching but he still felt a little relived.  
-do you recognize me punk? The man's voice suddenly changed, and sasuke recognized the voice so well.  
Sasuke wanted to scream when he saw the man's face, the long black hair and the evil eyes. His brother was standing in front of him, once again, with that smile on his face.  
-Hi Punk. Itachis voice ached like needles in his heart and he punched sasuke against the wall.  
In despair sasuke try to escape but the door was locked. He tried to avoid Itachi but the strong man was soon fucking the little boy one again. Sasuke felt the pain, but this time it was worse.  
He didn't cry. He didn't fight back when Itachi got him down on the floor. He was trapped once again

After being raped more then 7 times in one night sasuke woke up in the now dirty and bloody bed. He went up and tried to open the door but it was still locked. He looked around in the room and notices a window behind the curtains. He tried to open it. He felt a small wind touching his cheek. The window was half open, but he was too weak to open it the whole way.  
But now he had hoped again. He felt stronger inside and he knew now that he could escape.

Some week later, he still hadn't escaped .Itachi was merciless and had recorded most of the raipings and then sold the tapes. It was horrible but one day sasuke felt like he just have to escape now or he won't survive. When Itachi left the room he had his chance. In desperation he kicked and punched the window until it glide open and he jumped out.  
Now he was free once again without a home.  
- What am I going to do now?  
While he was walking alone he heard some other younger men make an awful allot of noise. He come closer to them and noticed that they were raping somebody. He still felt weak so he couldn't fight against the other men, so he waited. The needles made his heart bloody while he watched the men cum one after one inside the poor boy. When they were done with the blond and they disappeared he sneak to the boy. Realizing how badly he was injured he hold him tight in his arms and started walking to the hospital.  
-Its ok dube. It's going to be okay.  
At the hospital they had to wait, and sasuke stayed with the unknown boy. He felt like they had something in comment. He held the boy in his arms the howl time until the doctor took care of him.  
- You don't look so good either; the doctor said exploring Sasukes wounded body.  
-I'm fine… he stopped, but I kind of need a place to stay…  
the doctor sighed and gave him a sign to follow.  
- There is a place that takes care of homeless children, he gave sasuke a note, I want you to go there  
sasuke accept the note and nodded.  
-what will happen to the other boy? Sasukes face showed the worry he felt.  
-he will be fine, give him a week or two and he will be up on his feet again  
- good, sasuke tried to get a sight of the blond but he was already away for treatment.  
They never saw each other again, until…

**There will not be a continuing on this. Maybe when I'm done with one of the other storys, but that will take some time.**


End file.
